<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Bite by Kameiko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355346">No Bite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kameiko/pseuds/Kameiko'>Kameiko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drama, Kissing, M/M, Manipulation, Psychological Drama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:19:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kameiko/pseuds/Kameiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Porter and Nate spend some quality change of scenery time together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Porter Gage/Male Sole Survivor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Darkest Night 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Bite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbitdragon/gifts">hobbitdragon</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Porter, I need to be absolutely sure you’re 100% down to do this right now. Once we enter this house there’s no turning back. The things I have seen-“Nate doesn’t get a chance to finish as he was silenced by his lover’s hand covering his mouth.</p><p>“Enough. I know what I am doing. You have brought a great deal of aftercare products for this adventure. If I didn’t want to be here, I wouldn’t have asked you to come to this…” Porter stopped mid-sentence to examine his surroundings. Creepy, supposedly haunted, and the perfect shitstorm to get jumped by Deathclaws or…hear a little dead girl’s ghost laugh from within the corner of his mind. It was all fucked up when he sat down and thought about it. “Besides, these supplies meant for the afterglow is no easy picnic to find. I’m sure whatever we hear will just be nonsense we dwelled up in our minds.”</p><p>Nate swallowed the lump in his throat. Porter had never seen the things he has while visiting this haunted attraction located just within the sanctity of <em>Nuka-Cola World</em>. “Listen, I know you mean well, and want me to be a top-notch narcissistic badass during our foreplay, but I am not comfortable with applying peroxide to your psychological drama of a mind that might occur from not being careful!”</p><p>“I said that’s enough, Nate! If you keep this up then we won’t do this at all, and you can sleep out in the streets with all the turned animals that pose a harm to our community!” Porter doesn’t mean what he said. He was just sexually frustrated and ready to have sex right now within any means necessary that would get him to turn their relationship into something more. Being thankful for his lover didn’t cross his mind at the time. He just wanted the moment.</p><p>Nate glared at him, equally frustrated with the way he was being talked down to and treated. He set the stuff down by his feet, kicked it to Porter’s side, and looked down at the man that had the nerve to say the things he did. His very own lover wanted to turn him over to the infected rabid dogs and Deathclaws they kept caged up as a tool for fighting. He clenched his fist at the thoughts of having to deal with another massacre that this…this…well, if Porter wanted this so badly, then he will give it to him.</p><p>Porter crossed his arms and smirked up at the height difference. “You going to be the bigger person here and punch me in the face second to the door that’s going to kick your ass on the way out of here?”</p><p>That did it. Nate grabbed Porter by the front of his pants and gave the package behind the fabric a few hard strokes, getting him real hard. He’ll show him who the real overboss was. He pushed him down on the old sofa situated behind them in the foyer. Nate doesn’t even remember it ever being here since the last time he visited, but that was over a year ago. Squatters or infiltrators did use this as a base for some time. They could’ve easily came in and brought their dingy furniture.</p><p>Porter gasped out at the way he was being handled. He wasn’t going to deny that he hated it, just unexpected considering Nate was about to leave the room not even five minutes ago after their small fight. He closed his eyes and allowed for Nate’s words to make a pool in his mind. The words were raunchy and made Porter’s mind look like a carousel of an emotional train wreck. He was happy to see that his tactics of his own concoction of mind manipulation were working. This was a relief that he didn’t have to take over as head position of this committee to show Nate what he really wanted. Communication was key in their relationship, yes, but at times…sometimes…this back and forth whatever this was happened, and it took a supposed haunted house to bring Nate out of his inner shell of caution and worry, minus the aftercare of course; but that was because safety is key.</p><p>“You like this, don’t you? You wanted to get me upset. You wanted me to bend to your will, and just sit here and stroke your dick to the point where you’re drooling from your mouth! What kind of sick mental gymnastics are you playing here, Porter?” Nate felt a sudden surge of hunger swallow through him. The things he were saying he didn’t mean…but he couldn’t stop. Porter had wrapped the red string around his finger, and there was no way Nate would stop here. His own penis grew under the intense pressure of the words spewing from his brain to out of his mouth. “You have no authority over me. How dare you try to abuse your lower rank to outstand me just to get laid. This is my job, you know. My job is to make sure you’re not the one in the pit with the contaminated animals that would rip you to shreds in ten seconds, give or take the size of them, not you! This will never be you!”</p><p>Porter was close to letting himself go in his pants. “Please, overboss, continue talking to me like that wile you fuck me…I…it’s been so long since I’ve seen you in control like this! Bring it on!”</p><p>Nate removed his own and Porter’s clothes. Not in the mood to hear any more of this exhilarating talk of being in control, or so Nate thought he was in control. He wasn’t sure. Everything was starting to boggle together in when the chlorine started to settle in his pool. Everything felt fuzzy and right. He grabbed a tube of lubrication from the pile and prepped Porter thoroughly. He wanted him to feel good and comfortable down in his nice area. The moans and pants from both of them are sending echoes through the house, disturbing the mice and ghosts that rest. Nate paid no mind to them and kept Porter’s face on him as he spread some lube over his cock.</p><p>“You better be prepared for this. I am not in the mood to start over if you’re not.” Nate looked straight into Porter’s eyes to make sure he was ready for the fucking of his life. Porter gave him the go ahead and wrapped his legs around Nate’s neck. Nate kissed Porter’s knee and gently thrusted into him. “How do I feel to you? Are you going to cry knowing that I have you underneath me like this?”</p><p>“I am the one who got you to do what I wanted you to do!” Porter clenched at the old seat cushions, ignoring the crawling feeling on his fingertips from whatever he was touching. He didn’t want to know.</p><p>“Is that so?” Nate started a fast pace. “So, when we go into the commonwealth later today to take over a settlement for one of the factions back at the camp you won’t have a problem with me telling you to sleep outside and keep guard like you tried to order me? That became a really bad time that one day. I had to spank you twice as hard.”</p><p>“I did it to test your strength and will.” Porter stuck to his guns, not about to cry or budge to Nate’s mental play of being the so-called overboss. “Your job right now is to only continue fucking me like I asked.”</p><p>Nate responded with that by stopping his ministrations completely. “Oh, is that so?” Nate pulled out and proceeded to get up. “Enjoy being left here in the dark without a light source.”</p><p>Porter held his breath. Surely, Nate wasn’t going to leave him here for the monsters and ghouls to come and take him. “Wait! Please don’t leave me! I’m sorry for what I said. Come back…I…”</p><p>Nate placed Porter’s legs back over his shoulders. “You really not going to let go that you’re no longer in charge, are you?” He rubbed the inside of Porter’s thigh with feather touches, fingertips doing their interpreted dance till they rest upon their target.</p><p>Porter said nothing and complied with thrusting up into Nate’s hand in continued silence. Nate smirked in victory knowing that he continued his strokes and thrusting as intended. He leaned in and kissed Porter sweetly on the mouth, prodding his tongue in and tasting the moist cavern. Peppermint and a hint of red sauce made out of the tomatoes they’ve been growing. Not bad at all. Add a little salt and pepper and fry them over the fire pit, and they’ll have a tasty meal in no time! Maybe even show Porter that telling him how to cook was also a sign of being in control of the scheduled breakfast to dinner menu.</p><p>Porter pulled away first and gasped for the air to return into his lungs. “Keep going.” Nate does with both his thrusting and strokes, not slowing down for all the radiated sky’s on this planet. “Come on! Is this the best you can do? I said KEEP GOING!” Porter pushed himself against Nate in a demanding manor.</p><p>Nate wasn’t having it. “You calm down right now, and stop telling me what to do, or I’ll make you do the two months’ worth of backed up laundry in three days. That means no sleep till you’re done.”</p><p>Cruel but makes Porter obedient. He goes back to keeping his mouth shut, and Nate returns to his position of taking charge. “That’s better.” A few more thrusts and exchange of profanities causes them both to release themselves. Nate slumps over Porter’s body and kisses the inside of his neck. “Not too bad if I do say so myself, and nice work with trying to overthrow me in word play.”</p><p>Porter didn’t want to admit that it was actually Nate that overthrew him. He scratched the back of his head and made a mental note to prepare a list of sentences to use for their sexual dirty talk if he wanted to get one up on his lover. For now, the pile needed to be applied to both of them. Nate removed himself from Porter for a final time and picked up a clean rag. He opened one of the bottles of water and dumped it on the cloth. “Behave now or I’ll light this on fire or throw it in the frying pan to make sure it gets really hot and steamy.”</p><p>“That’s not even right, Nate.” Porter didn’t want any burn marks down there, but this was just all talk and no after play from Nate. They’re done for now…</p><p>Nate twisted the rag and tailed Porter’s behind. “Want to go for round 2? I think we have an audience of ghosts behind us made up of older adults that wish to see what I am made of.”</p><p>“Terrific…” Round 2 for a show it was.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>